Bakura! World ruler
by Krylancelo
Summary: Bakura on a semi-normal day meets Isis Isthar. Their Yami's have a little thing called world domination to complete. B. father will need all of his witts to live through it! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

" Bakura? Sir Bakura your father was recently involved with an expedition to study the words of the ancient pharaoh. He is now coming home to have some sort of lifestyle. I must warn you, though. Your Yami, might cause trouble." Said a voice that faded away just as soon as Bakura woke up.  
  
" Huh?" He whispered groggily as he slowly turnt to look at his clock.  
" Oh my gosh! I'm late to go see my dad come in from the airport!" He yelled in total surprise. He then rushed to get dressed in dark navy slacks and a white, crisp shirt. He also grabbed a vest that his father had sent to him in the mail a week ago that had rapidly become his absolute favorite item.  
Once he was out of his front door he sprinted off to the airport that was only a few blocks from his house. He and his father had decided to always meet there and to walk home together to see the sights of the city.   
A father/son bonding moment???! Yami Bakura yelled in disgust as he noticed Bakura's thoughts.  
" Yes! And don't you mess it up! If it wasn't for father we would have never met and you would still be some living corpsed, spirit." Bakura said as he hastily ran to the entrance of the airport. After 5 minutes of trying to find the right terminal he spotted a sign that said:  
The flight from Charo, Egypt has been delayed. Expected arrival, Noon  
  
" You mean dad isn't going to be here for 4 more hours." Bakura stated in shock.  
" Yeah! Yeah! I don't have to deal with that old crone till then!" His Yami yelled in his head. The decimals he emitted made Bakura wince.  
  
  
4 hours later:  
" Darn, baka! I didn't think you'd hang around the airport this long. That flashy sign said the arrival time. Oh yeah! Looky here, it's flashing again."  
" Huh?!" Bakura muttered as he looked up at the sign. " 4 more hours? I'm taking a walk. Horrid airport!"  
" Excuse me! Are you by any chance also waiting for the 2357 flight from Egypt?" Asked a young woman who carried the Millennium Necklace.  
" Yes." Bakura said. " Who are you waiting for?"  
" My brother! Dirty jerk! He was supposed to be here a month ago!" She yelled, clearly unhappy with her bro.  
" Wanna wait together, my car is just over the next street and I need some company." She said, as her dark blue eyes stared into Bakura's.  
For a moment, Bakura thought it wouldn't be wise. But then his Yami told him to go for it.  
" I guess if would be alright!" He said with a cheerful smile.  
" Fabulous!" She said.  
  
The two then walked to her car and smiled at the people they passed. As they walked, Bakura inquired about her pretty necklace. " It looks expensive." He said, just trying to have some small talk to drown out his Yami's words.  
" It's something that my brother gave to me a long time ago. It's called..." She started, but Yami Bakura took over and burst out before her!  
" THE MILLENNIUM NECKLACE!!!"  
" Hey no need to shout! I have a proposition for you, Ring bearer. Your host's father has obtained the Millennium Scales from Shadi, and I want them for my collection. Give them to me and half of my world conquest will be yours.  
  
Krylancelo note:   
Konnichiwa minna-san.  
This was just for fun! Hope you like and it probably doesn't make the most sense but it was small and a test to see if Bakura could be a star! If you like, review, and if you hate don't flame me! I will find a way to delete it without question! Oh yeah! Yami Bakura says the flashy sign now reads "Bye" 


	2. Proposition or deception?

" My name is Isthar Isis, and my proposition still stands. I ask to enlist your help in obtaining the Scales that would increase my power and any other Millenium holder's a hundred fold. I'm sure you of all spirits would be interested." Isthar said quietly as she looked Yami Bakura square in the eyes.  
  
He, who in turn looked surprised by the proposition, stared back at her evenly for a few minutes. " Who's to say that I can trust you? We've only just met, and you could eventually stab me in the back. Who's to know the side you truly hold." He said, his rugged voice deepening as he looked at the woman with suspicion.  
  
Isthar smiled thinly, then held her hands out wide. " I bring you no ill will, Yami Bakura. All I ask is that you help me... I promise you make it worth your wild."   
  
" I still don't trust you. ( Hey! Hikari what you think of the weirdo.)" He said and thought at the same moment.  
  
His hikari was about to give him an answer when the sign flashed once more, saying that the 8 o'clock delayed arrival was about to land.  
  
  
  
" Finally!" Isthar said as she locked up her car, and returned to the gate terminal to await Malik's arrival.  
  
Yami changed back to his sweet faced counterpart and slowly walked back to the gate. He stood at his regular place, a small coffee shop that was just past the gate. A few minutes passed, and Bakura then got a bear hug from behind.   
  
He hastily turnt around and smiled when he saw his father. His look of 'what's going on' surprise being replaced with just happiness.  
  
" Sorry son! Didn't mean to take that trip for such a long time. You've been alright lately, haven't you? Not been to bored?" His father asked, as he took off his explorer's hat and lazily placed it on his son's head.  
  
" No father... I've been alright." Bakura said, but in truth he was a little down about his father's long, overdue absence. Four months was an awfully long time to expect an 16 year old to take care of himself.  
  
" Glad to hear it!!! Anyway, let's walk home. It's not in total disorey, is it? Have any wild parties with your friends?" His father asked, as the two started to leave the airport. Bakura noted that on their way home his father seemed a little disatached to their conversation.  
  
" Ummm, dad?"  
  
" Hmmm..."  
  
" I've made some new friends."  
  
" Oh! Friends, wonderful!"  
  
" I've thought about going on a date. There are some cute girls at my school."  
  
" Oh! Right, girls!"  
  
" I played in the battle city competition and actually became friends with Seto Kaiba."  
  
" Super, friends."  
  
" I'm failing history, made a D this term."  
  
" Just wonderous work there, son!"  
  
  
  
And that's how it went for the whole trip home. When the two males made it to their front door, Bakura noticed the red porshe had been following them all the way home. He stopped and looked in it's driver's seat.  
  
He saw Isthar blow a kiss in his direction and drive off.  
  
" I need to get to the bottom of this, and soon!" He whispered as he slipped the key into his home's door.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I hope readers are reviewers.  
  
Please feel free to comment. I want help in making this an Isthar/Bakura fic. Like it? Ja ne!! 


End file.
